Be My Escape
by GrissomGurl
Summary: What happens when Grissom, a man with great respect for art, finds out that one of his CSI team members is very talented in art and in music? GSR all the way!
1. Artistic Aquaintance

DISCLAMER : I do not own CSI or any of it's characters, because if I did there would be so much more GSR  


  
Be My Escape 

CHAPTER 1: ARTISTIC AQUAINTANCE

SARA SIDLE SAT IN THE BREAKROOM quietly with a cup of strong coffee and her portable Mp3 player blaring. She was waving a pencil with each gentle stroke outlining a body against the white paper in front of her. Sara loved to draw whenever she could. She hadn't really had a chance lately because of all the commotion that was happening at the CSI headquarters. No one in the lab knew about her skill, not even Grissom, but she intended it to stay that way. She liked to draw according to how she felt, whether she was sad or as happy as could be. She took whatever was in her mind and put it on paper. Minutes passed by and what was a small break seemed to take forever, but nonetheless, she enjoyed it very much. She noticed the wonderful piece that was being created in front of her, but what she didn't notice, was that her colleague, Nick Stokes, was standing behind her watching over her shoulder.

Nick decided to tap her on the shoulder to help avoid any heart attack that might occur upon her turning around. He tapped his fingers on her shoulder gently, but firm enough for her to notice. She jumped a mile high. Apparently his good intentions failed.

"Nick Stokes!" She stormed. "How long have you been standing behind me?"

Nick flinched at her unexpected response. "I, uh, that is, um.." he stammered.

After a few seconds of a quick flash of anger, Sara began to laugh.

"Oh Nicky, your face was priceless. A total Kodak moment"

Nick could feel his face getting hot. "I was standing behind you for about 5 minutes" he muttered.

"I'm sorry Nick, I didn't mean to take your head off and turn you, literally, the color of the ripest apple, but you startled me." Sara apologized still chuckling.

After a few times of clearing his throat, Nick regained his wide grin.

"Well, I'm sorry for startling you, but I have to admit you're really good at drawing."

It was Sara's turn to feel hot. "Thanks" she said.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat but my ten minutes is up and I have to get back to work." Nick said looking at his watch.

"Okay. I feel like I'm on my day off." Sara stated.

Nick looked at her with a sly grin. "Well don't get too comfortable Grissom might just walk in and assign you with a case."

"Don't jinx me Nick Stokes"

Just as Nick turned on his heel to walk out, he slammed into something hard.

"Ow" was all he managed to say.

When he looked up, he saw Grissom staring him down. Nick felt hot again.

"What were you two saying?" He asked.

Nick turned to look at Sara who was inevitably innocent, as she said nothing about Grissom. She was having a hard time trying to keep her laugh down.

"Um nothing sir." Nick said, and quickly brushed himself past Grissom and down the hall to the nearest lab.

Grissom shook his head and turned to look at Sara, who was still silently chuckling. He decided to let the matter go and walked to the coffee pot. He poured himself a cup before turning to face Sara again.

"Um, Sara?" He said slowly.

She looked at him. "Yea?"

"I have something in the lab that needs to be processed and put away. It was from our last case. Can you do that please?"

"Sure thing, no problem." She said.

Sara gathered her papers under her arm and walked out, passed Grissom and down to the lab. Grissom, with his back turned to the door didn't notice the small fold of white paper that fell out from underneath Sara's arm. He turned around and accidentally stepped on it. Looking down, he picked it up and opened it. It had a picture of a beautiful woman, with the happiest look on her face. _She looks like Sara_ he absently thought. He turned the paper over and looked at the back. There was nothing except a small signature in the corner. Grissom put on his glasses to inspect the name. The small signature read: _Sara Sidle_. Grissom stared hard at the paper, then took of his glasses, pocketed them, and with the picture walked out of the break room and down the hall to his office.


	2. Over Coffee and a Case

Disclamer: I do not own CSI or any of it's characters, but I wish I did...:(

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It's my first fic, so I'm quite happy. I got the idea one day when I was drawing and I decided 'What if Sara knew how to draw and Grissom found out?'. So that's where the story came from. So, anyway, enjoy chapter 2 and please R&R. Thanks,

Grissom Gurl

* * *

CHAPTER 2- OVER COFFEE AND EVIDENCE

"Sara!" Grissom called after the woman who had just walked by his office.

Sara backed her steps and peered into his office.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to have coffee with me tomorrow morning?" Grissom asked politely.

Sara almost lost her balance. She never expected such words to fall from Grissom's lips.

"I, um, uh" she stammered.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Grissom cut in.

"No, it's not that I don't want to, it's just," Sara paused "I'm surprised."

Grissom looked her over and smiled. He knew that she wasn't expecting his offer.

"What time?" He offered.

Sara thought for a moment and looked at her watch. It was almost midnight, and by the time she got to bed it would be two 'o clock for sure. She decided it was best to make it a time they could both handle.

"Well, what time would be best for you? I don't know what time you get up." She said at last.

"It doesn't matter to me. If you say 8:00 it's eight. If you say 11:00 it's eleven." He answered.

"Okay how about 9:30?" She asked. It seemed reasonable to her.

Grissom nodded and got up to get ready to leave. On his way out he shut the lights, and locked his office door. He turned to leave with Sara right behind him. When they made their way out to the parking lot, they said their goodbyes and went separately to their cars.

When Sara got home, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.

"Did he really ask me that?" she asked her plant, which Grissom had given to her years back.

Of course it didn't answer, but that didn't matter. Sara was worried that it was all just a dream. So instead of worrying, she decided to get a good night's sleep. She lay in her bed and she drifted off to sleep thinking about the next day.

At exactly 9:30 am, Grissom pulled up in front of her house. Sara was ready as ever, and strode out the door, locking it at the same time. She walked up to the waiting vehicle and opened the door.

"Good morning" Grissom greeted her.

"Good morning" Sara replied with equal enthusiasm.

"All set?" he asked her as she was getting into the car.

She looked at him with wonderment. "Yes, I'm ready"

_Why is he acting like this?_ She thought. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as they pulled in a driveway and parked.

"Where are we?" She asked looking around.

"This is the new coffee shop that just opened up" Grissom answered and waited for her reaction before getting out.

She looked at him with bewilderment. "Since when do you know what happens in town?"

He looked at her then at his door and opened it. He turned to face her with a smirk.

"I'm not naïve to everything." He said.

The coffee shop proved to be a homey spot with comfortable chairs and a traditional coffee shop feel.

"This place is nice. Good pick, Griss." Sara said as she looked around.

He gave her a sideways glance. "Thanks."

They sat down and Grissom ordered coffee. Sara ordered mocha and smiled at Grissom's reaction when it was set in front of her.

"What you've never seen mocha before?" she asked, slightly amused.

"Well, yes I have, but not in reality."

After a few moments of silence, Grissom decided it was the right time. He pulled out the folded paper.

"You dropped this and I picked it up for you. It's a beautiful drawing."

Sara's eyes widened. She took her drawing from Grissom and opened it up. It was the same one that Nick had seen.

"Thank you" She said as she pocketed it. "It was based on how I felt."

"It looks like you." Grissom's thoughts escaped his lips.

Sara just looked at him.

"Thank you." She said remembering he had said it was beautiful.

Grissom smiled. Their gazes locked and Sara could almost read Grissom's thoughts. But before she could tell what he was thinking his phone rang.

"Grissom" He answered.

Sara watched him. By the look on his face it wasn't good news.

"Okay, Be right there." Grissom hung up and looked at Sara with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, but we have a case. A girl's throat has been slashed, and her mother has been found dead in the house."

"It's okay, Grissom. Duty calls" Sara quoted with a smile.

He smiled back.

"Call Warrick, and I promise, Sara, that we'll resume this." He said.

"I'm looking forward to it."

And with that, they paid their bill and rushed to the scene.


	3. Mirrored Eyes Reflect the Past

A/N: I was so happy with all of the reviews that I got for my last chapter thank you so much! I am so sorry that this chapter is so short, but please, bear with me, as I dont really have time, but I promise from the bottom of my heart that the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting, as Grissom gets another surprise. Thanks again and plz R&R.

Grissom Gurl

* * *

CHAPTER 3: MIRRORED EYES REFLECT THE PAST 

"Damn. Look at all of the blood spatter." Warrick commented as they walked into the bedroom.

"By the looks of it, she was slashed from behind." Sara said, putting her case down.

"Hey Griss. What do you think?" Warrick called.

Grissom walked into the room and looked around.

"Well, I agree with Sara. She was definitely slashed from behind."

Brass walked into the room.

"We ID 'd the victims. The mother; Mrs. Eliza Milton. She was a widow and lived alone with her daughter, Jamie Milton.

"Have you found the late Mrs. Milton?" Grissom asked turning to Brass.

"Yes. She's in the bathroom."

Grissom nodded.

"Warrick take the bathroom. Sara you're with me."

"Aww, man. Why do I always get the nasty jobs?" Warrick muttered.

He walked out of the room, across the hall and into the bathroom. There was the stench of death, but no blood. He looked at his victim, who stared lifelessly at him. Warrick shuddered a little, and went to work. He slowly looked around. In the corner near the body, he spotted white fibers; impossible to trace. But when he looked a little harder, there was something in the sink. He tried to pull it out but it was no use. He knew that he had to unscrew the pipes.

Grissom carefully looked around the room and inspected the area near the body. There was nothing in particular besides a dark crimson pool of blood. He turned on his flashlight and inspected the body. On it, near the neck, there were reddish brown flecks. Grissom grabbed his tweezers, and put the flecks in a small bag.

All the while, Sara was looking at the blood spatter and trying to visualize the attacker. She pictured Jamie looking in her mirror and while she was getting ready, someone snuck up behind her and slashed her throat.

"Hey Sara." Grissom called interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, what do you got?" she asked walking over to him.

"I think our killer may have been reckless." He said and held up a voice recorder.

"What's on it?" Sara asked.

Grissom pushed the rewind button, and when it clicked, he pressed play.

"_Today's mission is to go talk to Jamie. Her stupid bitch of a mother is probably going to turn down again though and not let me see her daughter. I have to get her out of the way somehow…"_ Click.

Sara looked at Grissom. "Why would this guy record only his plan, then clumsily leave it behind?"

"I don't know, that's why we have to dust for prints." Grissom said with a smirk.

Sara smiled, then suddenly, she saw something in Grissom's eyes that she hadn't seen in a while. His eyes reflected warmth and his lively spark returned. She could swear that he was the Grissom she once knew a long time ago.

He smiled back at her, and couldn't help but feel something warm deep down. He peered into her dark eyes and he could see a hopeful glint in them. He and Sara were very close in that room at the moment. They could almost feel each other's warmth. But Warrick walked in, interrupting them.

"Hey, I found a cloth in the sink." Warrick said not noticing their sudden withdrawl.

"Does it have any blood on it?" Grissom asked.

"Well, not to the naked eye, to say the least, but I could test it."

"Good. We're done here for now so let's return to the lab and get this evidence to Greg." Grissom suggested.

Warrick nodded and walked out. Grissom turned to face Sara.

"Let's go." He said as he got up.

Sara nodded, but then she frowned. The spark Grissom held in his eyes for the few moments they were alone had vanished once again. She sighed, got up to her feet and followed Grissom and Warrick out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I'm sorry that this chap is so short, but I will post the next chapter as soon as I can and I promise it will be longer! 


End file.
